


Good Game

by cabrera13fan



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabrera13fan/pseuds/cabrera13fan
Summary: Jamie has a good game and so does Tyler(I'm horrible at summaries)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [mrsyt31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsyt31/pseuds/mrsyt31) in the [tsegsfrmlstnght](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/tsegsfrmlstnght) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> (425): He literally poured blue Gatorade on me after we had sex and said "good game" all over my white sheets
> 
>  
> 
> Established relationship, Big win, drunk sex
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I really need to stop trying to write Fanfiction I'm horrible at it. Lol

The Dallas Stars were looking to get out of a slump that they've been in for what seems like the whole season. Jamie seemingly has been taking most of the responsibility for their losses and failures as a team. He knows they can do better they just have to f ind a balance with each other. Tyler has been Jamie's rock during this time, being there to support him and reassure him that it doesn't all have to fall on Jamie's shoulders. Tyler knows Jamie like the back of his hand knows what cheers him up and how to console him when he's down. He should know him well enough by now they've been dating since Tyler's second season in Dallas

They are playing the Flyers at home, they are riding a 12 game winning streak into Dallas and Jamie has never wanted to win a game as bad as he did tonight. Jamie and Tyler were lying in bed the morning of the game, Tyler was just stroking Jamie's hair too give him some sort of peace. “Jamie, relax its just another game. I have confidence we will win this one.”

“I know babe, I can't help it I just really want to crush them, they are the worst.” Jamie replies 

Tyler gives him a smirk “How about this, we win tonight I'll take you out to the bar so you can let loose and be the sloppy Jamie I love to see every once in awhile.”

“I think I'll take you up on that offer.” Jamie leans over and kisses Tyler in agreement

 

 

It's 30 minutes till puck drop Jamie has given his pre game speech to the boys and their headed out for warm ups. Jamie has more pep in his step, his adrenaline racing he's ready to get this game started. 

The Stars are down 1-0 in the first period, but come back to tie it up in the second thanks to Radek. Jamie is feeling good and Tyler keeps telling him on the bench that they got this with subtle knee touches and easy smiles thrown his way. 

The third period is where they really get the boost they need with 2 goals from Cracknell and Jordie. That's all it takes and they defeated the Flyers breaking their 12 game winning streak. Jamie is so happy, his spirits lifted and really everyone's spirits lifted. The locker room is buzzing with activity when Tyler stands up on the bench to announce that they are all going out. 

 

 

Somehow they managed to fit the entire Stars team into a bar that was really small but they didn't mind drinks were flowing and conversation was mostly yelling over the music that was being played. 

They've been at the bar for almost an hour and Jamie is 4 shots in and sipping on a Jack and Coke. Tyler was at his side making sure that Jamie didn't get completely wasted. He was the D.D tonight for Jamie and he didn't mind because he knew this is what Jamie needed to let loose and have a little fun with his teammates. 

“Babe! Will you come dance with me!?” Jamie yells at Tyler 

Tyler just smiles at him and nods his head. The whole team knows of their relationship so they aren't afraid to hide who they really are. Jamie pulls Tyler out onto the tiny dance floor that accompanied by some of their teammates. 

Jamie pulls Tyler up against him with his hands on Tyler's hips holding him in place so Tyler can grind his ass into Jamie's crotch. Tyler can hear the moan that escapes from Jamie's lips. He's turning around to catch Jamie's lips, but Jamie's too drunk to kiss properly so it's mostly just sloppy kisses. 

“Let's get out of here Segs, I want to go home.” Jamie tells him with his eyes focusing on Tyler's face he can see Jamie's pupils blown wide full of lust. 

Tyler takes his hand and leads him to the door where he tells someone, he can't remember who, that they were leaving on to get a reply to “wrap it up!”

The bar isn't too far from Tyler's house they make it there in 5 minutes with a very handsie Jamie who had trouble keeping his hands off Tyler. Jamie is sprinting up the stairs only stumbling a little bit making Tyler giggle at his enthusiasm. Tyler stops in the kitchen to grab a couple of gatorades because he's sure Jamie is going to need it for his hangover tomorrow. 

Tyler quickly makes his way up the stairs to find Jamie spread out onto the bed completely naked already waiting for Tyler. Once Jamie sees Tyler walk through the door and shuts it he's off the bed and crowding up into Tyler's space backing him up against the door kissing him deep. 

Tyler enjoys when Jamie is drunk because that's when all of his insecurities goes away he is more confident in himself. Jamie is down on his knees in sucking on Tyler's dick. It's not the prettiest blowjob he's ever gotten from Jamie but he is going to blame that one on the alcohol. It's still doing the job and getting Tyler hard and the feeling of his lovers mouth on him wet and hot makes him even harder. 

Eventually he had to pull Jamie off of him he didn't want to cum before the main event started. He led Jamie to the bed and threw him on top of the mattress crawling over him to meet face to face. Tyler kissed him breathless while snaking his hand in between them grabbing ahold of Jamie's thick cock stroking up and down drawing out a moan from the older man. When Tyler took his hand away Jamie groaned with frustration. That made Tyler as he got up and reached over to the nightstand and pulled out lube. 

“I want you to finger yourself Ty” Jamie says his voice deep and filled with lust

It takes a second for Tyler’s brain to come back online because he fucking loved Jamie's sex voice it's different and more commanding.

Tyler leaned back onto the bed so Jamie had a full view of him fingering himself open. He watched Jamie’s face the entire time never taking his eyes away from what his hands were doing to himself. Tyler was so turned on by this. 

“You like that? Watching me finger myself open getting ready for your big thick cock?” 

He watched Jamie's eyes flick to his own and smiled almost predatory as he moved over top Tyler taking his hand that was 3 fingers deep into his ass on to shove it in as deep as he could making Tyler moan loud. Jamie took the fingers out of his ass and brought them to his mouth sucking on the 3 fingers. 

That's all it took for Tyler to snap out of his lust filled trance to push Jamie back onto his back.   
“I'm going to ride you so hard into the mattress babe.” He takes out more lube putting It on Jamie's dick as he straddles his hips lining up his ass and sinking himself onto his lovers cock. 

They both moan, Tyler placing his hand on Jamie's chest continuing his way down the length until he bottoms out on it. He sits for a few seconds feeling himself stretch around Jamie's dick. Until he feels like he is ready to move, Jamie puts his hands on Tyler's hips steadying him as he rocks up and down. Once he starts feeling comfortable enough he starts moving at a faster pace. Both of them letting out loud moans. 

Jamie didn't like the speed Tyler was going apparently because he grabbed on harder to Tyler's hips and thrusting up into him at a sloppy but fast pace. Making Tyler scream for the amount of pleasure and pain. It was a good mix of both. 

“Jamie I'm not going to last much longer. Fuck me harder”

He saw the look in Jamie's eyes and he loves this look the look of determination to get the job done the one he uses on the ice every game. Jamie continues his thrusting and soon Tyler is coming onto Jamie's stomach moaning out Jamie's name. 

“Oh, fuck Ty!” Jamie holds Tyler's ass down as he cums inside him holding him there.Tyler collapses his body on top of Jamie's breathing in his scent a mix of alcohol and sweat. It was nice. The next second he feels Jamie pull out of him feeling the cum drip out of him. He rolls off of him laying there sedated and the feeling of being well fucked. He sees Jamie gets up out of bed out of the corner of his eye. Tyler shuts his eyes waiting for Jamie to come back from cleaning himself up when all the sudden he feels himself drenched in something sticky and fruity. He jumps up to see what just happened and sees Jamie standing there with a smile on his face. 

“Jamie what the actual fuck! What was that?” Tyler screams at him. He reached over to turn the lights on only to see that his very expensive white sheets are covered in blue Gatorade. He looks back up at Jamie incredulously, Jamie walks over to him and smacks him on the ass. 

“Good game babe”


End file.
